


Бойся тьмы

by Cexmet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Language: Russian, Nyctophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В темноте всегда кто-то есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойся тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

У каждого есть свои маленькие, никому не интересные секреты.  
Брут боится темноты. Об этом никто не знает: он спит при свете, но у него никогда не было ни жены, ни постоянной подружки — или дружка; платившие за ночь с Брутом капитолийцы — их было немного, он не красив, не уродлив, слишком обычен — никогда не оставляли его в темноте, к счастью и для себя, и для него самого.  
В его доме всегда горит свет, в каждой комнате — пожизненной пенсии победителя Голодных Игр хватает на оплату счетов, как бы часто Министерство Энергетики ни повышало тарифы. Однажды свет выключился из-за аварии на местной подстанции, и четверть часа Брут стоял неподвижно, прижимаясь к стене, стиснув кулаки, как если бы боялся, что темнота на него нападет, перегрызет его глотку, вырвет сердце из груди острыми когтями. Брут никогда не выходит за порог после заката — на улицах Второго Дистрикта много фонарей, но между пятнами света всегда достаточно места для темноты, не столько, чтобы ее можно было испугаться, но достаточно для беспокойства. В плохие дни Брута нервирует даже его собственная тень.  
Брут боится темноты. Этот страх нельзя назвать рациональным, но все же у него есть причина.  
Брут помнит все так ясно, как если бы все случилось вчера. Он был на арене, окруженный собранной им стаей из четырех трибутов — там была пара из Шестого Дистрикта, мальчишка из Седьмого, крепкий, рослый, а еще девочка из Третьего, лет двенадцати, очень умная. Игры уже перевалили за середину, стая должна была разделиться после убийства парня из Четвертого Дистрикта — но все пошло неправильно ровно в тот момент, когда солнце выключилось. Самое плохое в темноте — то, что ты слышишь, что происходит вокруг, чувствуешь запахи, ощущаешь прикосновения, и все это сводит с ума. Брут не знает, как долго света не было — минуту, две, пять, едва ли больше — но этого почти хватило остальной стае, чтобы с ним расправиться.  
Они воспользовались темнотой, чтобы напасть на Брута — при свете он их пугал, даже с виду казался сильнее остальных, опытнее, у него было больше шансов, но в темноте они решили рискнуть. Вряд ли сговаривались — если бы знали, что делают, то убили бы. Но ему удалось вовремя пригнуться, уходя от топора девушки из Шестого Дистрикта; мальчишка из Седьмого загнал нож ему в грудь, но не достал до сердца, только задел легкое, прежде чем Брут насадил его на свой клинок.   
Ему повезло, Брут понимает.   
Он до сих пор думает, что все это устроила девчонка из Третьего, шустрая сообразительная мерзавка как-то подключилась к защитному полю арены и обрушила его. Поймав ее за волосы, Брут загнал нож девчонке в шею, попытался заколоть, но она резко дернулась в сторону, удар вышел недостаточно сильным, и тогда Брут просто навалился на нее всей тяжестью, прижал коленом к земле. Девчонка скреблась под его коленом, как жук под подошвой ботинка, когда Брут снова ударил ее ножом. Зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть темноты, он давил и давил, уже всем телом, чувствуя, как хрустят тонкие кости, как промокает от крови его комбинезон — до тех пор, пока все не закончилось.  
Когда он открыл глаза, было уже светло.  
С тех пор он знает: в темноте всегда может кто-то прятаться, кто-то опасный, собирающийся убить тебя. Не стоит оставаться с ней наедине. Ему кажется, что маленькая мерзавка из Третьего Дистрикта все еще там, в темноте, готовая в любой момент прыгнуть и попытаться проломить ему череп или перерезать глотку, как он сам пытался перерезать ей.  
В темноте Брут боится даже дышать, он чувствует, как она влезает ему внутрь с каждым вдохом, начинает царапать легкие изнутри, копошится в них, как гигантский паразит, питающийся душой Брута, откусывающий от нее кусок за куском, вечно голодный — вряд ли темнота насытится, даже съев его целиком.  
Брут не хочет думать о том, что тоже окажется в темноте после смерти, не хочет думать о тех, кого там встретит. Эта мысль хуже всего. В темноте прячутся все те, кто его ненавидит, все те, кого он убил. От этих мыслей Брута всякий раз встряхивает, как от удара тока. Он сильнее убитых, пока жив, но там, в темноте, они смогут сделать с ним что угодно, это их мир. Они отомстят за каждый удар ножа, топора, мачете. Брут не может представить себе, есть ли у мертвых кишки, чтобы их выпустить, или сердца, чтобы проткнуть одним мощным ударом, но уверен — боли будет много, и она не кончится уже никогда. Много лет назад, в школе профи, Брута приучили думать о боли постоянно, смотреть на жизнь сквозь нее — но он смотрит не только на жизнь. На смерть тоже. Иначе у него не получается.  
Он надеялся дожить до старости и тогда, когда не останется больше сил, закрыться в одной из светлых, чистых комнат своего дома, чтобы пустить себе пулю в висок, и пусть слуги потом отмывают полы от ошметков мозгов.  
Проклятая Квартальная Бойня все изменила, отняла у него надежду на эту смерть. Брут понимает: на арене много ходячих трупов, вроде Мэгз или парочки из Шестого, или даже стариков из Одиннадцатого, но есть другие, молодые, быстрые: Финник, Кашмира, даже Джоанна и Энобария — чтобы победить, она убила другого трибута Второго Дистрикта, сломала ему шею голыми руками, Брут помнит. Со всеми противниками ему не справиться, даже если кто-то один из них убьет остальных, Бруту хватит и одного.  
Он будет сражаться до конца, но вряд ли победит тень, та слишком сильна, и она на стороне молодых. Тень, как и смерть всегда на стороне тех, у кого больше шансов на победу.  
Мало что изменилось со времен его первых Голодных Игр, Брут по-прежнему выглядит сильным, крепким, твердо стоит на земле, он умеет обращаться с любым оружием — как все трибуты, натасканные в школах Второго Дистрикта. Но это не значит, что он неуязвим, и совсем скоро это поймут остальные. Глядя на ослепительно яркое солнце над ареной Квартальной Бойни, Брут спрашивает себя: скольких он успеет убить, прежде чем сядет солнце, прежде чем кто-то нападет из темноты, перережет ему глотку или доберется до сердца?  
Что ж, он сделает все, что сможет. Брут привык хвататься за жизнь обеими руками и не собирается отступать.  
Слыша пушечный выстрел, все так же не отводя взгляда от ослепительно яркого солнца, Брут вдруг думает, что, может быть, перед смертью ему все же удастся победить страх темноты или хотя бы загнать его поглубже — и это будет почти не хуже победы в Квартальной Бойне.


End file.
